I am lost, I am found
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Spielt zwischen Two more days“ und Bring him home“, Javerts und Valjeans erste gemeinsame Tage und Nächte, First Time, ein wenig PWP, natürlich slash


I am lost, I am found

**I am lost, I am found**

von Michelle Mercy

_Spielt zwischen „Two more days" und „Bring him home",_

_Javerts und Valjeans erste gemeinsame Tage und Nächte_

_First Time, ein wenig PWP, natürlich slash_

_Die Jungs gehören eindeutig einander und natürlich Hugo._

_Warnung:_

_Das hier ist ein bißchen eindeutiger und detaillierter als bei mir sonst üblich._

_Es ist ein Experiment, und es ist nicht notwendig, um dem Rest meiner Storyline folgen zu können._

_Wer trotzdem weiter liest, tut es auf eigene Gefahr…_

„So, du kannst aufhören, dich zu beschweren, ich habe dich abgesetzt", sagte Javert und legte die Last in seinen Armen sorgfältig auf dem schmalen Bett ab.

„Es war absolut nicht nötig, mich die Treppe hochzutragen", erwiderte Valjean, doch der warme Glanz in seinen Augen sprach eine andere Sprache. „Ich hätte durchaus selbst gehen können."

„Und wirst dann irgendwo umgefallen und die Treppe heruntergestürzt", widersprach Javert. „Du bist noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt, und mir durch die halbe Stadt hinterherzujagen, noch dazu auf Strümpfen, dürfte deinem Gesundheitszustand auch nicht gerade zuträglich gewesen sein."

„Na gut, dann also ‚danke'."

Javert nickte und betrachtete den Mann auf dem Bett unschlüssig. Das war er also, sein Held. Ein vierundsechzigjähriger Mann mit strahlend weißem Haar und Bart, der ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen dreimal das Leben gerettet hatte, ein Sträfling auf der Flucht, ein ehemaliger Bürgermeister, ein Philanthrop. Ausgerechnet Valjean von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt! Was jetzt? Was sollte Javert nun tun? Was wurde von ihm erwartet?

„Du hast die Handschellen in die Seine geworfen", sagte Valjean mit einem Lächeln. „Also wirst du dieses Mal freiwillig kommen müssen." Er rückte ein wenig zur Seite auf dem Bett, um Platz zu machen.

Javert nickte nervös. Oh, Gott, erwartete er wirklich, daß er…, daß sie… Er fühlte sich nicht bereit, wozu auch immer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau Valjean von ihm erwartete, und er hatte nur eine sehr theoretische Ahnung, was überhaupt in Schlafzimmern zwischen zwei Menschen vor sich ging.

Zunächst einmal zog er seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn in den Schrank, viel ordentlicher und sorgfältiger, als dies eigentlich nötig war. Dann nahm er den Stuhl, stellte ihn vor die Tür und blockierte mit der Lehne die Türklinke. Sie hatten schließlich keinen Schlüssel, um die Tür anderweitig zu versperren. Schließlich entledigte er sich seines rechten Stiefels, stellte ihn vor dem Schrank ab und wollte den linken folgen lassen. Es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht. In dem Moment, in dem er auch diesen Stiefel ausziehen würde, gäbe es kein Entkommen mehr. Dann war es unausweichlich.

Javert hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er schloß die Augen. Unmöglich, Valjean jetzt anzusehen. „Ich…", begann er mühsam. „Ich hatte keine Angst auf der Barrikade, keine Angst, als ich auf der Brücke stand, aber jetzt, jetzt habe ich Todesangst, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben."

Valjean setzte sich auf. „Wovor hast du Angst? Doch nicht etwa vor mir?"

„Nein. Ja. Vor dir, vor mir, vor uns." Javert zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen; ansehen konnte er Valjean nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich tun kann, was du dir erhoffst. Ich habe noch nie… mit niemandem…" Himmel, er war sein ganzes Leben lang stolz auf sein tugendhaftes Verhalten gewesen, und nun mußte er feststellen, wie demütigend es war, zugeben zu müssen, eine zweiundfünfzigjährige Jungfrau zu sein.

Valjean begann zu lachen, laut, herzhaft und ohne die Spur von Hysterie, die sein Lachen noch auf der Brücke gehabt hatte.

„Es freut mich, daß du dich auf meine Kosten amüsierst." Javert klang tief verletzt.

„Entschuldige", Valjean zwang atemlos das Lachen nieder, „aber ich lache nicht über dich, sondern über uns. Wie kommst du darauf, daß ich irgend etwas über all das hier mehr wüßte als du?"

Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe angenommen…"

„Nein, die Annahme ist falsch. „Es lag jetzt ein warmes, einladendes Lächeln in Valjeans Augen. „Außerdem mußt du die Legenden über meine angeblich herkulesartigen Kräfte offensichtlich für bare Münze genommen haben, wenn du glaubst, ich wäre noch zu irgend etwas in der Lage, nach allem, was heute nacht hinter uns liegt."

Javert spürte, wie ein Teil der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Wie hatte er zweifeln können? Valjean war der Letzte, der ihn zu irgend etwas drängen würde, was er nicht wollte. Und er war jetzt bereit, sich auf das Abenteuer, was vor ihnen lag, einzulassen. Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog er den linken Stiefel aus.

Valjean sah voller Zuneigung zu. „Komm her, und laß uns herausfinden, ob wir vielleicht noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden können."

Javert kam zu ihm herüber und streckte sich auf dem schmalen freien Streifen des Bettes aus. Es war eng und gab kaum Platz für die Arme. Fast wie von selbst schlossen sich die Arme um Valjeans Körper. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

„So ist es doch viel besser", murmelte Valjean und drückte Javert einen keuschen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Schlaf gut, mon inspecteur."

XXX

Als Javert erwachte, war er zunächst ein wenig orientierungslos. Er mußte die Augen aufschlagen, um zu realisieren, daß der Mann in seinen Armen kein Traum war wie so häufig zuvor. Diesmal war es real.

Javert begann, die Einzelheiten des Gesichts vor ihm zu studieren, die Wangenknochen, den Schwung der Lippen, die im Schlaf ein wenig lächelten, die Falten um die Augen herum… Gott, wie unglaublich es doch war, hier zu liegen und ganz langsam zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Valjean hatte vor ein paar Stunden gesagt, er habe verloren gewirkt, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fühlte sich, als habe er endlich das gefunden, wonach er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte.

Wie gern wollte er dies Valjean zeigen, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Ob er es einfach wagte?

Er hatte noch nie einen anderen Menschen von sich aus geküßt. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn je geküßt hatte, war Valjean gewesen, erst dieser absurde Kuß in Montreuil, dann diese Küsse hier in diesem Bett, aber es war nie von ihm selbst ausgegangen, immer von dem Mann in seinen Armen.

Es war die gleiche Entschlossenheit, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf diese Brücke zu steigen, die ihn jetzt dazu brachte, seine Lippen über Valjeans Mund gleiten zu lassen. Zunächst war die Berührung kaum spürbar, dann probierte er es erneut. Diesmal übte er mehr Druck mit dem Kuß aus. Beinahe instinktiv reagierten Valjeans Lippen und gaben nach, öffneten sich ein wenig. Javert wagte sich weiter vor, zögernd begann seine Zunge erste, vorsichtige Vorstöße zu unternehmen. Er wurde nach und nach immer mutiger, ließ seine Zunge weiter vordringen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, daß Valjeans Reaktionen nicht mehr die eines schlafenden Mannes sein konnten. Der Griff um Javerts Schultern hatte an Festigkeit gewonnen, und Valjeans eigene Küsse wurden merklich hungriger.

„Du bist ja doch wach", murmelte Javert, als er zwischen zwei Küssen kurz zu Atem kam.

„Das hast du doch beabsichtigt", erwiderte Valjean mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. „Aber wenn du vorhast, mich so jeden Morgen erwachen zu lassen, habe ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

Javert spürte, wie er errötete. „Jeden Morgen" hatte Valjean gesagt. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, was sie nun tun würden, wie ihr zukünftiges Leben aussehen würde, doch die Tatsache, daß Valjean ganz offensichtlich davon ausging, daß das hier keine einmalige Angelegenheit war, ließ Javerts Herz hörbar schneller schlagen.

„Also, natürlich nur, wenn du nicht so abrupt mit dem aufhörst, womit du angefangen hattest", fuhr Valjean fort und sah mit einem fast schon verworfenem Blick auf Javerts Lippen.

Dieser atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Es war eine Sache, den ersten Schritt gegenüber einem schlafenden Mann zu machen, und eine ganz andere, es bei einem wachen und überaus erwartungsfrohen zu tun. Aber es war Valjean, und irgendwie machte diese Tatsache gleichzeitig alles leichter und schwerer; leichter, weil er so nichts erklären mußte, und schwerer, weil seine Gefühle zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ihm auf einmal so übermächtig erschienen.

Javert nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und beugte sich zu Valjean hinüber. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut, und Valjean hieß ihn so willkommen, daß es keinen Zweifel mehr geben konnte.

Eine ganze Weile reichte es aus, was Lippen und Zungen einander geben konnten, dann wurde das Begehren drängender. Valjeans Hände lösten sich aus Javerts Haaren, wo sie sich zuvor festgekrallt hatten. Ohne daß er Javerts Lippen auch nur eine Sekunde freigab, ließ er seine Hände tiefer gleiten. Überraschend sicher fanden die Finger ihren Weg zu den Knöpfen von Javerts Hemd und öffneten den ersten Knopf.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Javert zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Du bist der Polizist, finde es also heraus", erwiderte Valjean und ging zum zweiten Knopf über, während er vorsichtshalber jeden möglichen Protest mit seinem Mund erstickte.

Javert wußte nicht, ob er ihn stoppen oder ihn zum Weitermachen ermutigen sollte, also fuhr er fort, Valjean zu küssen, weil das am einfachsten erschien.

Noch immer verließen Valjeans Lippen Javerts Mund nicht, doch seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sanft fuhren sie über Javerts Brust, strichen zart über die Brustwarzen und verharrten mehrere Minuten zwischen Hosenbund und Bauchnabel.

Javert gestand sich ein, daß er in stillen Stunden heimliche Phantasien gehabt hatte, wie sich Valjeans Hände anfühlen würden, doch er war nicht auf die Zärtlichkeit gefaßt gewesen, die trotz der großen und starken Händen mit diversen Schwielen von diesen Fingern ausging.

Jetzt erst gab Valjean seinen Mund frei. Zum ersten Mal gab Javert einen unwillkürlichen Laut von sich, als Valjeans Lippen seine Kehle hinunterglitten. Valjeans unterdrückte ein kleines, zufriedenes Lächeln über dieses kleine Stöhnen und ließ seine Zunge, Javerts rechte Brustwarze umspielen. Seine Hände glitten indessen tiefer, strichen spielerisch am Bund der Hose entlang und dann noch weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen. Die rechte Hand fuhr noch weiter nach unten und blieb auf der Stelle liegen, wo sich der schwere Uniformstoff der Hose bereits sichtlich wölbte.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Javert nervös. War er bereit, soweit die Kontrolle zu verlieren, daß er dies zulassen konnte?

„Soll ich aufhören?" fragte Valjean zurück. „Du mußt nur sagen, wenn ich etwas tue, was du nicht willst. Du kannst mich jederzeit aufhalten."

„Nein, hör nicht auf", antwortete Javert fast ein wenig zu hastig, um zu verhindern, daß Valjean tatsächlich seine Hand fortnahm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß ihn jemand auf diese Weise berührte. Gelegentlich hatte eine Hure, die er verhaftete, versucht, ihn so gnädig zu stimmen – natürlich immer erfolglos. Doch das jetzt war nicht das gleiche, nicht nur, daß Valjean keinerlei Hintergedanken verfolgte, auch seine eigene Reaktion war anders, heftiger. Das war es dann also mit zweiundfünfzig Jahren der Keuschheit, fuhr ihm noch durch den Kopf, bevor Valjeans Hände seine Hose öffneten und für die nächsten Minuten alle Gedanken auslöschten.

Valjean schob sich wieder ein Stückchen nach oben, ohne seine Hände dort fortzunehmen, wo er mit quälender Langsamkeit sie auf und ab bewegte. Seine Lippen nahmen Javerts Mund erneut in Besitz und brachten ihn auf diese Weise dazu, die Zähne, die er zusammengebissen hatte, um nicht laut zu stöhnen, auseinander zu nehmen. Javerts Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr, er versuchte dies dadurch zu verstecken, daß seine Küsse deutlich hungriger wurden, doch nach einer Weile war das nicht mehr genug. Unter Aufgabe aller Selbstbeherrschung warf er den Kopf zurück und keuchte fast verzweifelt: „Gott, Valjean, willst du mich etwa betteln lassen, bevor du es zuende bringst?"

Valjean stieß ein leises Lachen aus. „Nein, betteln lassen kann ich dich nicht, das paßt nicht zu dir." Ohne Javerts Blick ein einziges Mal freizugeben, beschleunigte Valjean die Bewegungen seiner Hände. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich Javerts Augen veränderten, als dieser zum Höhepunkt kam. Zuerst verdunkelten sie sich, danach lag ein Ausdruck des Verzückens und dann der Ungläubigkeit darin.

Zum vierten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage waren wichtige Teile aus Javerts festgefügtem Weltbild herausgebrochen. Er hatte geglaubt, daß das, was sich in den Betten der Welt abspielte, schmutzig und sündig war, doch nun wußte er, daß dies nicht stimmen konnte, daß er hier einem weiteren Irrtum aufgesessen war.

Valjean hatte inzwischen seine Hände von dort entfernt, wo sie dieses Wunder vollbracht hatten. Sie ruhten nun auf Javerts Brust, sein Körper schmiegte sich an ihn, eigentlich fremd, und doch merkwürdig vertraut. Und es war noch etwas da, ein sanfter Druck, für dessen Identifizierung Javert einen Moment benötigte. „Du bist nicht…", begann er plötzlich ernüchtert und etwas hilflos, weil ihm die Worte fehlten. „Du hast noch…" Wieso war das so schwer? Natürlich kannte er Worte dafür, aber es handelte sich um Worte der Gosse, Straßenjargon, um Ausdrücke, die er nicht benutzen konnte und wollte.

Valjean begriff ihn trotzdem auch ohne solche Worte. „Das ist in Ordnung", erwiderte er.

„Nein, das ist ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung", widersprach Javert und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Du kannst nicht tun, was du gerade getan hast, ohne daß ich mich… erkenntlich zeigen kann."

„Bist du sicher, daß du das tun willst?" fragte Valjean vorsichtig. „Du mußt das nicht tun."

„Aber ich möchte es."

Valjean drehte sich von der Seite, auf der er gelegen hatte, auf den Rücken. „Dann gehöre ich ganz dir. Tu mit mir, was du willst."

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich auf diesen Satz gewartet habe", erwiderte Javert mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Es war so ungewohnt, sich dieser Nähe zu stellen, und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so richtig an.

Er beugte sich über Valjean und verschloß dessen Mund erneut mit einem Kuß. Seine Hände begann, an Valjeans Hemd zu zerren, den Kragenknopf zu öffnen, den Knopf darunter…

Unerwartet schoß Valjeans rechte Hand vor und legte sich sanft, aber bestimmend auf Javerts Hände. Javerts Mund gab die Lippen frei, die er noch eben hungrig geküßt hatte, und sein Blick bohrte sich fragend in Valjeans. „Was ist?"

„Entschuldige." Valjean versuchte, die plötzliche Erstarrung seines Körpers zu vertreiben, indem er sich entspannte und die Gedanken an eine Gefängniszelle in Montreuil vertrieb. „Mach weiter."

Javert warf ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann schob er die Hand auf seinen Händen vorsichtig beiseite und fuhr fort, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Erst als er das Hemd soweit geöffnet hatte, daß er es von den Schultern schieben konnte, erkannte er den Grund für das Zögern. Valjean hatte soviel Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht zu verbergen, was er war, daß er instinktiv sein Brandmal vor neugierigen Augen schützen wollte.

Javert mußte schlucken. Er hatte die Brandmarkung von Straftätern als Notwendigkeit angesehen, er hatte in Toulon das glühende Eisen auch selbst geführt, doch jetzt wurde ihm die tatsächliche Bedeutung bewußt. Valjeans schamhafte Reaktion führte ihm das ganze Ausmaß dieses Aktes der Barbarei vor Augen. Unwillkürlich führte er sich versucht, die Schmerzen, die Schande, die damit verbunden war, hinwegzutrösten. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren vorsichtig über die eingebrannten Ziffern.

Valjean zog hörbar scharf die Luft ein. „Das solltest du nicht tun."

„Tue ich dir weh?" wollte Javert wissen.

„Nein, der Schmerz ist schon lange verblaßt. Aber ich will nicht, daß du es dir ansiehst."

„Hast du Angst, es könnte mich an das erinnern, was du bist? Das weiß ich, und ich bin hier."

„Ich will nicht, daß du dich deswegen schuldig fühlst."

„Oh, heiliger Jean", flüsterte Javert mit einem leisen Lachen und schlechtgespielter Verzweiflung. Dann senkte er seinen Mund auf das Brandmal und zog jede der Ziffern mit seiner Zunge und den Lippen nach, als könnte er sie auf diese Weise auslöschen.

Valjean zögerte solange, bis Javert bei der „6" angekommen war, dann griff er in dessen Haare und von dort über den Nacken. Javert brachte sein Werk zuende und blickte auf. „Möchtest du, daß ich weitermache?"

Valjean nickte. Es war ihm unmöglich zu sprechen. Sein Blick folgte Javerts Händen, die langsam, aber stetig ihren Weg nach unten fanden. In seiner Kehle baute sich etwas auf, etwas fast vergessenes.

Javert zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er begann, Valjeans Hosen zu öffnen und seine Hand hineingleiten zu lassen. Es war ungewohnt, jemanden so intim zu berühren, doch zu seiner Überraschung fand Javert es angenehm, angenehm und überraschend erregend, wie Valjean auf jede Berührung unterschiedlich reagierte, wie er sich der Hand immer weiter entgegendrängte. Javert war unsicher, wußte nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm wenige Minuten zuvor gefallen hatte. Er begann, seine Hand rhythmisch auf und ab zu bewesen.

Valjean wußte nicht, wie ihm geschah, er war so sehr daran gewohnt, daß er anderen Gutes tat, daß er vergessen hatte, wie es war, wenn jemand seine eigenen, sein Leben lang verleugneten, Bedürfnisse befriedigte. Im nächsten Moment kam er mit einer heftigen Bewegung, und gleichzeitig entfuhr seiner Kehle ein lauter Schrei.

Javert ließ sich neben Valjean fallen, bettete dessen Kopf an seine Schulter und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „In all den Jahren habe ich dich noch niemals einen Schrei ausstoßen hören", sagte Javert leise und ein wenig stolz, daß etwas, das er getan hatte, einen solchen Laut hervorgerufen hatte. „Weder in Toulon, noch in Montreuil oder hier in Paris."

Valjean atmete noch immer heftig, seine Augen schimmerten feucht. „Es ist etwas, das man im Gefängnis als erstes lernt", flüsterte er dann. „In… meiner ersten Nacht in Toulon habe ich geweint und geschrieen, aber ich begriff schnell, daß ich nur überlebe, wenn ich keine Schwäche zeige. Also niemals ein Laut. Und jetzt…" Er mußte schlucken, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Jetzt bist du es, den ich mehr fürchtete als jeden anderen, der mir diesen Schrei entlocken konnte."

„Und wie fühlt es sich an?"

Valjean lächelte. „Gut, besser als sich alles angefüllt hat seit Ewigkeiten." Tatsächlich fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fast vollständig entspannt. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Javert dachte nach, suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Angekommen", antwortete er schließlich und fügte von sich selbst überrascht hinzu: „Und hungrig."

„Du, der rastlose Jäger, der nie schlafen oder essen muß?" zog Valjean ihn auf.

„Nun", begann Javert mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte in dieser Situation mit einem halb entkleideten Ex-Sträfling in seinen Armen und in der Dachkammer eines revolutionären Studenten", es sieht ja aus, als habe die Jagd ein Ende gefunden, wenn die Beute mit dem Jäger in einem Bett liegt."

„Wenn es dir darum gegangen wäre, dann hätten wir die Jagd schon früher beenden können."

„Tatsächlich?" Javert hob die Augenbrauen. „Und ich habe gedacht, du seiest vor mir auf der Flucht."

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich nicht wußte, daß mich das hier erwarten würde. Valjean deutete mit einem Grinsen auf das Bett.

Javert schüttelte etwas mißbilligend den Kopf. „Ich behalte dich seit dreißig Jahren im Auge, und erst heute stelle ich fest, daß du ein Wüstling bist." Er setzte sich auf. „Auch wenn es überaus verlockend erscheint, den Rest des Tages hier mit dir herumzuliegen, geht das leider nicht. Ich muß meine Pflicht tun."

Die Panik, die in Valjeans Augen aufflackerte, zeigte deutlich, daß er sich für Sekundenbruchteile zurück nach Toulon gebracht sah. „Deine Pflicht?" fragte er nervös.

„Meine Pflicht, uns hier nicht verhungern zu lassen", beruhigte Javert ihn. „Ich werde uns etwas zu essen besorgen."

„Ich komme mit."

„Du wirst das schön bleiben lassen. Erstens solltest du dich nicht überanstrengen, und zweitens bin ich hier der einzige, der Schuhe hat."

„Das heißt, ich bin praktisch hier gefangen?"

„Bis du wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen bist", sagte Javert bestimmt und begann, seine Kleidung wieder zu ordnen.

Valjean sah ihm zu und fragte nach einer Weile: „Sag mal, wann hast du dich eigentlich das letzte Mal rasiert?"

Unwillkürlich fuhr Javerts Hand zu seinem Gesicht und den dort vorhandenen Stoppeln. „Als ich von der Barrikade nach Hause kam, glaube ich zumindest."

„Du kratzt."

Beiläufig strich Javerts Hand über Valjeans Bart. „Und das sagst _du_ mir?"

„Ich will eigentlich nur vermeiden, daß du wie ein Strauchdieb aussiehst."

„Ich würde mich ja gerne rasieren", Javert verzog das Gesicht, „aber ohne Spiegel dürfte ich hinterher noch schlimmer aussehen."

Valjean schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, schloß die noch offenen Knöpfe seiner Kleidung und holte aus dem Schrank eine Schale, Seife und ein Rasiermesser hervor. „Du brauchst keinen Spiegel, du hast mich."

Beinahe mißtrauisch beobachtete Javert, wie Valjean die Seife mit Wasser aufschäumte und schließlich den weißen Schaum in seinem Gesicht verteilte.

„Lehn dich etwas zurück", verlangte Valjean und kniete sich hinter Javert auf das Bett. Dieser tat, was ihm gesagt worden war. Hinter ihm war Valjeans Körper zu fühlen. Obgleich ihn diese Nähe in einer Weise beruhigte, machte ihn die Situation nervös. Natürlich glaubte er nicht, daß Valjean ihn mit dem Messer verletzen würde, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß niemand ihm mit einem Messer zu nahe kommen durfte, schon gar kein ehemaliger Sträfling. Gleichzeitig war es keine gute Idee, jetzt zu zucken, um der Berührung mit dem Rasiermesser zu entgehen, denn Valjean hatte es an der rechten Wange angesetzt.

Und dann sagte Valjean etwas, das jedes Bedürfnis in Javert auslöschte, sich vor dem Messer in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Das letzte Mal, als ich ein Messer in der Hand hatte, habe ich dir gesagt, daß du bei mir sicher seiest. Das ist jetzt viel leichter zu glauben."

Javert entspannte sich merklich. Wenn es eine Zukunft gab zusammen, dann mußte er lernen zu vertrauen; alles andere als eine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man zweiundfünfzig Jahre lang gewohnt gewesen war, jedem zu mißtrauen.

Er ließ die Rasur über sich ergehen, spürte die energischen, aber doch sanften Striche des Rasiermessers auf seiner Haut und Valjeans andere Hand, die mit bestimmenden, kleinen Bewegungen Javerts Kopf in die richtige Richtung dirigierte. Plötzlich waren die Hände jedoch verschwunden, um wenige Augenblicke später das deutlich durcheinander geratene Haar zunächst zu entwirren und dann mit Strichen einer Bürste, die verrieten, daß dies nicht die ersten Haare waren, die Valjean richtete, eine manierliche Frisur herstellten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben soll, daß das hier genauso neu für dich ist wie für mich", bemerkte Javert, nachdem er die Behandlung mit der Bürste einige Minuten wortlos genossen hatte. „Mir scheint, zumindest diesen Teil hast du schon einmal getan."

In Valjeans Antwort schwang ein Lächeln mit. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was kleine Mädchen mit ihren Haaren alles anstellen können, das sich nur mit Kamm und Bürste beseitigen läßt." Er griff nach dem schwarzen Samtband, was zwischen den zerwühlten Laken gelegen hatte, und faßte Javerts Haar im Nacken zusammen. „So, jetzt bist du wieder präsentabel."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das Javert beschlich, als er sich vom Bett erhob. Sie waren so vertraut miteinander, als würden sie sich nicht nur ewig kennen, was sie ja tatsächlich taten, sondern als wäre ihre Vergangenheit eine andere, als sie war. Fast ein wenig hastig griff Javert nach seinem Uniformrock, warf ihn über und zog seine Stiefel an. „Ich beeile mich."

Valjean sah zu, wie Javert sich wieder in einen Polizisten verwandelte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Das Zimmer, welches bis eben noch lebendig gewirkt hatte, war nun irgendwie leer. Was würde sein, wenn Javert jetzt auf einmal entschied, daß das hier nicht das war, was er wollte? Wenn er jetzt einfach nicht zurückkehren würde? Diese völlig irrationale Angst, verlassen zu werden, die Valjean schon gepackt hatte, als er feststellte, daß Cosette verliebt war, ergriff Besitz von ihm.

Mühsam riß er sich zusammen und versuchte, sich zu beschäftigen. Mit einem forschenden Blick stellte er fest, daß der Tisch mit seinem einen Stuhl eher nicht geeignet war, um daran zu essen. Kurzentschlossen schob er den Tisch zum Bett heran. Schließlich ging er barfuß, die Strümpfe bestanden nur noch aus Löchern und würden selbst durch sehr sorgfältiges Stopfen nicht mehr zu retten sein, in den Hof hinunter und holte an der Pumpe frisches Wasser.

Das alles nahm jedoch nur kurze Zeit in Anspruch, so daß Valjean wenig übrig blieb, als einfach zu warten. Er versuchte es mit der Lektüre eines von Marius' Büchern, doch nachdem er die gleiche Seite dreimal gelesen hatten, ohne in der Lage zu sein, sich an deren Inhalt zu erinnern, gab er es auf und zählte die Minuten, bis endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, die insgesamt keine Stunde gedauert hatte, Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren. Diese Schritte waren unverkennbar, zwanzig Jahre lang hatte Valjean auf sie gelauscht, immer in der Erwartung, sofort flüchten zu müssen, und jetzt eine Stunde in Sorge, sie nicht zu hören.

Die Tür öffnete sich, Javert trat ein und sah sich unvermittelt gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. Valjean zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küßte ihn mit fieberhafter Leidenschaft. „Gott", murmelte Valjean zwischen zwei Küssen, „ich habe dich vermißt."

„Ich war kaum eine Stunde fort", antwortete Javert, bevor seine Lippen erneut verschlossen wurden.

„Ja, ich weiß", flüsterte Valjean und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Javerts Schulter. „Aber ich habe befürchtet, du kämst nicht zurück." Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, daß ich nicht springen werde."

„Ja, aber nicht zurückzukommen. Ich fürchtete, du könntest das, was du, was wir getan haben, bedauern."

„Scht." Javert legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich bin im Augenblick genau dort, wo ich sein will. „Vorsichtig machte er sich los, dabei immer versuchend, keine Bewegung zu machen, die Valjean als Zurückweisung auffassen würde. „Ich habe etwas für dich gekauft." Er stellte den Korb ab, in dem sich allerlei eßbare Dinge befanden, legte diese auf den Tisch und holte dann ein paar einfache Straßenschuhe aus den Tiefen des Korbes hervor. „Ich habe schließlich nicht vor, dich einzusperren. Nicht mehr jedenfalls", verbesserte er.

Valjean starrte auf die Schuhe. Wie lange war es her, daß ihm jemand anderer außer Cosette etwas geschenkt hatte? Fünfzig Jahre? Noch länger? Sanft strich er über die Schuhe und probierte sie dann an. Sie paßten wie angegossen. Er küßte Javert erneut, diesmal zärtlich und voller Dankbarkeit, nicht nur für die Schuhe.

„Vielleicht sollten wir essen, sonst könnte es sein, daß ich der Versuchung erliege, das Essen kalt werden zu lassen", murmelte Javert nach einer Weile.

„Das wäre natürlich schade." Valjean zog ihn zum Bett, wo sie sich beide niedersetzten. „Wer soll das eigentlich alles essen?"

„Ich dachte, wir müßten dann nicht gleich wieder nach draußen."

Valjean blickte ihn von der Seite an. Es war nicht nur ungewohnt, es war auch noch irritierend, Javert Dinge sagen zu hören, die eindeutig auf das, was zwischen ihnen in diesem Bett passiert war – und hoffentlich noch passieren würde – anspielten. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es nicht gerecht", bemerkte Valjean nach einer Pause, in der er das Hühnerbein, das er abgenagt hatte, beiseite legte und seine neuen Schuhe betrachtete, als seien sie etwas sehr wertvolles. „Du weißt alles über mich, kennst in- und auswendig, woher ich komme, was ich getan habe… Himmel, du kennst sogar meine Schuhgröße. Ich hingegen weiß gar nichts über dich. Ich weiß nicht, wer deine Eltern waren, ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Vornamen."

„Da sind wir schon zwei." Es war heraus, bevor Javert nachdenken konnte. „Ich habe nie einen anderen Namen gehabt als ‚Javert'." Wäre lügen ein Teil seines Charakters gewesen, hätte er längst einen Vornamen erfunden, aber wozu? Wer hätte ihn so vertraut ansprechen sollen – bis jetzt?

„Wie hat dich deine Mutter genannt?" fragte Valjean sanft. Es war offenkundig, daß er hier eine wunde Stelle berührte.

„Meine Mutter?" Javert spie die Worte förmlich aus. „Wenn sie einen guten Tag hatte, was ausgesprochen selten der Fall war, sagte sie ‚du da'. Meist war es aber eher etwas wie ‚nutzloses Balg'."

„Und dein Vater?"

„Wenn ich dir die Wahrheit über meine Familie erzähle, wirst du mich vermutlich aus diesem Bett schubsen und nie wieder hereinlassen."

„Ich werde dich aus diesem Bett schubsen, wenn du weiterhin glaubst, ich würde so etwas tun."

„Wenn du es tätest, wärst du auf jeden Fall im Recht. Ich meine, was habe ich mir bei meiner Herkunft eigentlich eingebildet, auf dich herabschauen zu können?!"

„Ich bin gut im Verzeihen. Das ist einer der Gründe, weswegen du ‚heiliger Jean' zu mir sagst, oder?" Valjean lächelte breit.

„Ich habe dir in Montreuil erzählt, ich sei in Toulon geboren. Das stimmte. Ich bin in Toulon geboren, im Gefängnis. Mein Vater saß eine Strafe wegen schweren Diebstahls ab. Er starb dort einige Jahre nach meiner Geburt. Meine Mutter war wegen Beihilfe verurteilt. Das ist noch nicht alles. Sie waren Zigeuner. Ich bin ein hundertprozentiger Zigeuner."

„Und wegen welches Teils deiner Geschichte meinst du jetzt, ich würde dich aus diesem Bett schubsen?" fragte Valjean ruhig.

„Du bist nicht schockiert? Ärgerlich?"

„Weswegen? Weil du aus einer Familie stammst, die nicht als akzeptabel in bestimmten Kreisen gelten mag? Du hast dich jedoch aus eigener Kraft zu dem gemacht, was du jetzt bist. Das ist alles, was zählen sollte, speziell für einen Bauern aus Favrolles, der fast ein Drittel seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbracht hat." Valjean streifte die neuen Schuhe ab und stellte sie sorgfältig nebeneinander vor den Schrank. Dann streckte er sich, halb sitzend, halb liegend auf dem Bett aus.

„Wieso ist es so leicht für dich, die Fehler anderer zu verzeihen?" Javert sah auf ihn herunter.

„Weil ich solange Zeit damit zugebracht habe, selbst welche zu machen, so daß ich jetzt weiß, wie man bereut."

„Warum haben wir so ein Gespräch nicht viel früher geführt?" In Javerts Stimme klang Bedauern mit über die Zeit, die sie verloren hatten. „Abgesehen davon, daß du immer weggelaufen bist, und ich nicht bereit war, dir zuzuhören."

„Weil wir beide erst durch unsere persönliche Hölle gehen mußten, um hierher zu kommen."

Sie lag in der Luft, die Frage, was nach „hierher" folgen würde, doch keiner von beiden war bereit, sie zu stellen. Diese Frage und vor allen die Antwort darauf mußten warten.

Sie aßen schweigend zu Ende. Nachdem das Übriggebliebene im Korb verstaut und die Knochen und andere Reste entsorgt waren, forderte Javert Valjean auf, die Augen zu schließen. „Öffne deinen Mund", befahl er als nächstes, und Valjean leistete dem Folge.

Er spürte Javerts Finger, die etwas Kleines, Rundes in seinen Mund streckten. Versuchsweise ließ Valjean die Zunge darüber gleiten und schmeckte Schokolade. Vorsichtig biß er hinein und spürte, wie die Füllung eines teuren Pralinés sich in seinem Mund verteilte. „Verschwender", rügte er leise, nachdem er es geschluckt hatte.

Javert lächelte ein wenig verlegen. „Ich dachte, nach all dem, was hinter uns liegt, haben wir uns eine kleine Extravaganz verdient. Ich habe mir das hier besorgt", er zog einen kleinen Beutel mit Schnupftabak aus der Tasche, „und da du weder rauchst, noch schnupfst oder stärkeres als Wein trinkst, dachte ich, versuchen wir es hiermit."

„Ich hatte einen Kunden aus Belgien, als ich die Fabrik in Montreuil hatte, der schickte gelegentlich Pralinen aus der Konfiserie seines Schwagers. Ich mußte mich immer sehr zusammenreißen, nicht alles auf einmal in mich hineinzustopfen, sondern etwas für die Kinder auf der Straße übrigzulassen." Valjean lachte, als er Javerts erstauntes Gesicht sah. „Du hast das nicht gewußt?"

„Offenbar hast du das gut verborgen."

„Dann kennst du jetzt mein düsteres Laster. Wie ärgerlich, daß ich dachte, du wüßtest es."

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe mich eisern von Schokolade ferngehalten, da ich befürchtete, du würdest die Konfiserien überwachen lassen."

„Hätte ich es gewußt, hätte ich es getan", gab Javert zu und spürte zu seiner Überraschung Erleichterung darüber, daß ihm diese Facette unbekannt gewesen war. Hätte er Valjean verhaftet, wären sie jetzt nicht da, wo sie waren.

„Ich habe nie gesehen, daß du Schnupftabak konsumierst."

„Da ich das auch nur tue, wenn ich sehr zufrieden bin, hattest du dazu auch nicht viel Gelegenheit. Unsere Begegnungen waren nicht sehr zufriedenstellend für mich, bis vor ein paar Stunden." Javert genehmigte sich eine Prise Tabak. „Ich wollte vorhin schon etwas nehmen, aber das Wasser der Seine hat den Inhalt meiner Dose in etwas verwandelt, das nur noch der endgültigen Vernichtung zugeführt werden konnte.

Valjean sah zu, wie Javert nieste, und runzelte die Stirn.

Javert bemerkte das. „Ich kann es aufgeben, wenn du es nicht magst."

„Ich will doch nicht, daß du dich änderst", widersprach Valjean sofort.

„Dann hättest du mich auf der Barrikade meinem Schicksal überlassen müssen."

„Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?" Auf einmal war Valjean ganz ernst.

„Würde ich dann jetzt eine Prise Tabak schnupfen?" Es lag ein nachsichtiges Lächeln in Javerts Stimme. „Es macht das alles hier nicht gerade einfach, aber ich bin da, wo ich sein will. Das Gefühl hatte ich nicht oft in den letzten Tagen."

„Dann trifft es sich gut, daß wir beide an einem Ort sind, an dem wir sein wollen, und daß dieser Ort auch noch derselbe ist." Valjean tastete nach Javerts Hand. „Danke."

„Weswegen dankst du mir?"

„Die Schuhe, die Schokolade. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, daß mir jemand Geschenke macht."

Javert beugte sich vor und küßte ihn. Was waren ein Paar Schuhe und ein Praliné gegen sein Leben und das, was dieses Bett an Erstaunlichem für ihn bereit gehalten hatte? Der eigentlich nur flüchtig gedachte Kuß dehnte sich aus, wurde länger und intensiver. „Hat dir eigentlich schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß deine Küsse jemanden um den Verstand bringen können?" fragte Javert.

„Nein", antwortete Valjean trocken, und bevor er darauf hinweisen konnte, daß auch seine Erfahrungen beschränkt waren, wurden seine Lippen erneut verschlossen. Wie absurd es doch war! Er war keusch gewesen, er hatte es nicht als großes Opfer betrachtet, ein Leben ohne jemanden an seiner Seite oder in seinem Bett zu führe, wenn im Gegenzug Cosette sicher war, und er anderen helfen konnte. Bordelle waren nie eine Frage gewesen, allein die Vorstellung führte unweigerlich zu Fantines Elend und den abstoßend bunt bemalten Wesen des Parks von Montreuil. Und jetzt war er hier, küßte Javert, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden entzündete dessen Kuß die Erregung, die er vorher schon im Ansatz niedergekämpft hätte.

„Ich möchte dich ansehen", flüsterte er.

Javert benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Valjean mit diesen Worten gemeint hatte, dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und begann, sich langsam zu entkleiden. Es war ein Unterschied, sich aller Kleider zu entledigen im Vergleich zu den nur notwendigsten Kleidungsstücken vom Vormittag. Mit jedem Stück, das er ablegte, fühlte er sich verletzlicher. Doch in den Augen Valjeans lag Bewunderung und Begehren, so daß sich ein Lächeln auf Javerts Gesicht stahl, als er fast ein wenig mutwillig als letztes das Band aus seinen Haaren entfernte, bevor er sich auf das Bett kniete. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern warf nur einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Valjeans Hemd und Hose.

Valjeans konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich betont langsam erhob und sich der beiden Kleidungsstücke entledigte. Dabei wandte er kurz Javert den Rücken zu, als er den Stuhl wieder vor die Tür bugsierte.

Sekundenlang schloß Javert die Augen. Der Rücken war voller Narben von Reitpeitschen und Stockhieben. Niemand verbrachte neunzehn Jahre im Bagno ohne diese Spuren, aber noch nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, daß auch zwanzig Jahre später noch immer so deutliche Spuren davon zu erkennen waren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in Valjeans Gesicht dicht neben seinem, und für den Moment waren Schuldgefühle in jeglicher Form vergessen.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut, ihre Körper drängten aneinander, und als ihre Lenden das erste Mal direkt aufeinander trafen, überraschte sie beide die Intensität der Empfindung völlig. Versuchsweise rieben sie ihre Hüftpartien erneut gegeneinander. Das Gefühl intensivierte sich noch. „Ich hatte keine Vorstellung davon", murmelte Valjean undeutlich und stieß ein weiteres Mal zu, „daß es sich so anfühlen würde."

Javert antwortete lediglich mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, aber auch etwas unwillig, als Valjean sich über ihn rollte und dann langsam tiefer glitt. Dabei zogen die Lippen eine feuchte Spur von der Kehle über das Schlüsselbein und die Brust immer tiefer."

„Hör nicht auf", flüsterte Javert fast schon verzweifelt.

„Ich habe alles andere vor, als aufzuhören." Valjeans Hände waren dort angekommen, wo sie bereits vor einigen Stunden so Unglaubliches vollbracht hatten. Doch diesmal griffen sie nicht direkt zu, sondern streichelten die Innenseiten der Schenkel, das Hinterteil, ohne jemals eine direkte Berührung zu wagen, als wollten sie Javert necken.

Dieser stöhnte lauter, versuchte, sich den Händen entgegen zu werfen, damit diese Qual ein Ende fand, und gab plötzlich einen Laut der Überraschung von sich. Da war plötzlich eine neue Berührung, die sich unglaublich anfühlte, gleichzeitig fremd und ein wenig beängstigend. Javert hob den Kopf und erkannte, daß Valjeans Lippen sich um seine Erektion gelegt hatten und sich über dieser auf und ab bewegten. „Mach weiter, was auch immer du das tust", keuchte Javert und begann, sich dem Rhythmus anzupassen.

Eine Antwort mit Worten erhielt er aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht, statt dessen beschleunigte Valjean seine Bemühungen, was Javert die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Mit einem lauten „Valjean" explodierte er förmlich in dessen Mund.

Valjean blieb ganz ruhig und wartete ab, bis das Zittern des anderen Körpers aufhörte, dann gab er Javert frei und schob sich wieder über ihn. Es kostete ihn zwei leidenschaftliche Küsse und drei etwas ungezielte stoßende Bewegungen gegen die Lenden des Anderen, bis auch er zum Höhepunkt kam.

Die nächsten Minuten war in der Dachkammer nur der schwere Atem beider Männer zu hören, einmal kurzeitig unterbrochen von dem Geraschel der Laken, als Valjean sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte, um Javerts Körper ein wenig zu entlasten.

„Was genau war das gerade?" fragte Javert noch weitaus verwirrter als am Morgen. „Woher wußtest du das?"

„Du kannst unmöglich neunzehn Jahren Nacht für Nacht mit ein paar Dutzend anderer Männer in einer Zelle verbringen und gewisse… Akte ignorieren", antwortete Valjean und bettete seinen Kopf auf Javerts Oberarm, was dazu führte, daß sich die dazugehörige Hand wie von selbst in den weißen Haaren vergrub. „Ich habe allerdings nie geglaubt, daß ich jemals den Wunsch entwickeln würde, es selbst auszuprobieren."

Es berührte Javert merkwürdig, daß er von einer Erfahrung profitierte, die Valjean in Toulon gesammelt hatte. Er schob diesen irritierenden Gedanken beiseite, denn da war etwas, das unvermittelt aus ihm herausdrängte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er erstaunt und in einem Tonfall, als habe er die Entdeckung von etwas Neuem und Weltbewegendem gemacht.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Valjean schlicht mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Woher kannst du das wissen? Ich selbst weiß es gerade einmal seit einer Minute." Jetzt lagen Verwirrung und ein Hauch von Empörung in Javerts Stimme.

„So ein großartiger Polizist, und so viel Nachholbedarf im Deuten von Gefühlen." Valjeans Spott war nur sanft. „Du bist hier mit mir in diesem Bett. Die Todsünde der Eitelkeit liegt mir fern, daher bezweifle ich, daß ich derart unwiderstehlich bin, daß deine animalischen Gelüste dich gezwungen haben zu tun, was dir vorher fremd war. Ich sehe mich daher gezwungen, den einzig möglichen Schluß zu ziehen. Wäre ich davon nicht überzeugt gewesen, hätte ich dich nicht hierher, sondern in eine meiner Wohnungen gebracht."

„Wohnungen?" Javert runzelte die Stirn. Er erinnerte, daß Valjean ihn hierhergebracht hatte, weil er ihn nicht in die Rue Plumet bringen wollte. Aber wieso in keine der anderen Wohnungen?

„Ich habe insgesamt zwei Wohnungen und ein Haus in Paris. Aber ich wollte mit dir in keine Wohnung, wo du mir hättest ausweichen können", gestand Valjean.

„Du hast das hier geplant?" Javert war schockiert.

„Nicht geplant. Doch ich habe es mir erhofft. Übrigens das erste Mal, daß ich seit siebzehn Jahren etwas für mich haben wollte."

„Du bist wirklich erstaunlich." Es war ein ungläubiger Stolz, den Javert verspürte. „Du verweigerst dir über Jahre deine Wünsche, lebst nur für andere, und ausgerechnet ich bin der Grund, damit zu brechen?"

„Ja", antwortete Valjean schlicht und angelte nach der Wasserschale und einem Handtuch, um die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft zu beseitigen, und um keine zu melancholische Unterhaltung aufkommen zu lassen.

XXX

Javert stand zwischen zwei Marktständen und beobachtete; eine Angewohnheit, die ihm geblieben war. Valjean und er hatten die Dachkammer verlassen, zum ersten Mal nach mehreren Tagen und zum ersten Mal gemeinsam. Sie mußten sich wieder mit Nahrungsmitteln eindecken, denn man konnte in einer Dachkammer im Sommer kaum Vorräte lagern, spätestens nach zwei Tagen waren sie nicht mehr zum Verzehr geeignet.

Javert hatte seinen Teil der Einkäufe bereits erledigt. Valjean war hingegen noch nicht fertig, was auch kein Wunder war, da er mehr damit beschäftigt war, Almosen zu verteilen, als einzukaufen. Seine Taschen schienen keinen Boden zu haben, denn es war eigentlich nicht nachzuvollziehen, daß sie nicht längst leer waren.

Javert mußte für einen kurzen Moment lächeln, etwas, das er so gut wie nie in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Er verstand nicht, was genau Valjean damit bezweckte, weil eine Münze doch nur wenig ausrichten konnte, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er das tiefe Bedürfnis, anderen Menschen Freude zu bereiten.

Das wiederum brachte Javerts Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem, was in den vergangenen Tagen zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, welche unglaublichen Dinge Valjean mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund zu vollbringen imstande war. Javert war sich nicht bewußt gewesen, welche Teile seines Körpers durch Berührungen erregt werden konnten. Und nun genügte nur ein Streicheln, ein Kuß, um Empfindungen auszulösen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, daß sie nicht für ihn bestimmt waren.

Valjean schien Wunder tun zu können und bewies erstaunlichen Mut und Einfallsreichtum mit dem, was er tat. Javert jedoch, der sich selbst niemals als feige betrachtet hatte, wagte nicht, ähnlichen Mut und Einfallsreichtum zu zeigen. Valjean tat etwas, um ihm die größtmögliche Lust zu bereiten, und erst hinterher versuchte er selbst, sich zu revanchieren, auf eine unbeholfene Weise, wie er fand. Javert fühlte sich unterlegen, und dieses Gefühl führte dazu, daß er glaubte, Valjean gerade auch wegen ihrer schwierigen Vergangenheit etwas schuldig zu bleiben. Er hatte die Worte der Liebe ausgesprochen, aber irgendwie mußte er sich und vor allem Valjean beweisen, daß sie ihm ernst waren.

Niemand, der in welcher Funktion auch immer in Toulon gewesen war, konnte vorgeben, nicht zu wissen, was zwischen Männern noch möglich war, und was keiner von ihnen bisher angesprochen hatte.

Bisher hatten Hände und Lippen ausgereicht, doch mit fast erschreckender Klarheit wurde Javert bewußt, wie er seine Liebe würde beweisen und die Schuld, die er meinte gegenüber Valjean abtragen zu müssen, bezahlen könnte. Auch wenn er den Gedanken beängstigend fand, war er sicher, den Weg gefunden zu haben, um dies zu tun.

Er warf einen Blick in seinen Einkaufskorb und kehrte zurück zu dem Marktstand, an dem Seifen und Salben verkauft wurden, und wo er zuvor Rasierseife erworben hatte.

XXX

Sie waren in die kleine Dachkammer zurückgekehrt, der Abend war angebrochen. Beide Männer waren ein wenig nachdenklich, denn nach ihrem Ausflug nach draußen, in die reale Welt, spürten sie beide, daß sie hier, in ihrem selbstgewählten Refugium nicht dauerhaft bleiben konnten. Früher oder später mußten sie darüber sprechen, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Da sie dies jedoch beide nicht wußten, schoben sie die Entscheidung jeder für sich auf.

Gleichzeitig wußte Javert, daß er seinen Plan vor einer solchen Entscheidung in die Tat umsetzen mußte, damit Valjean nicht auf die Idee kam, er täte es um dieser Entscheidung willen. Nur wußte er nicht, wie er es ansprechen sollte, wie er Valjean deutlich machen sollte, was er wollte. Es schien ihm unmöglich, sein Vorhaben in Worte zu fassen.

Valjean hatte sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, er wirkte entspannt und erwartungsfroh, trug jedoch noch sein Hemd und seine Hosen.

Javert hatte die Reste des Essens auf den Tisch geräumt und blickte zum Bett hinüber. Wenn er es nicht aussprechen konnte, dann mußte er einen anderen Weg finden zu artikulieren, was er wollte. Bisher hatte er allerdings noch keine Signale setzen müssen, damit Valjean reagierte, das hatte sich immer ergeben.

Valjean erwiderte den Blick, indem er seine Augen langsam einmal in unmißverständlicher Weise von Javerts Gesicht dessen Oberkörper hinunter bis zu den Lenden und die Beine hinab und wieder hinauf gleiten ließ. Allein dieser Blick war ausreichend, auf Javerts Haut ein leichtes Prickeln auszulösen. Ganz langsam begann er, sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen, indem er es Knopf für Knopf öffnete, ohne Valjean aus den Augen zu lassen.

Jenem schien zu gefallen, was er sah, denn in seinen Augen glitzerte die Lust nach mehr. „Komm her", flüsterte Valjean mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

„Nicht, solange du noch ein Kleidungsstück mehr trägst als ich", erwiderte Javert und zog sein Hemd vollständig aus.

„Das ist ein Argument." Valjean legte an das Ausziehen seines Hemdes eine deutlich größere Geschwindigkeit, als Javert dies zuvor getan hatte. „Kommst du jetzt zu mir?"

Das letzte Wort war kaum verklungen, da hatte sich Javert schon neben ihm ausgestreckt.

Valjean zog ihn in seine Arme und küßte ihn. Während dieses Kusses, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien, war deutlich durch die Berührung ihrer Körper, was einige Blicke und ein Kuß bereits entzünden konnten.

„Ich…", versuchte Javert zu beginnen, was jedoch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, solange Valjeans Hände in dem fortfuhren, was sie gerade taten, nämlich sich an den Hosen zu schaffen machten. Sanft hielt Javert die Hände mit seinen eigenen fest. „Ich möchte, daß du etwas tust."

„Was möchtest du, was ich tue?" Valjean bewegte sich aufreizend und verlockend mit seinen Lenden gegen Javerts Körper.

Fast schon verzweifelt suchte Javert nach Worten. „Ich möchte, daß du… mich liebst."

„Aber das tue ich doch", murmelte Valjean, während seine Lippen Javerts Hals herunterglitten. „Ich liebe dich, mein störrischer, sturer Polizist, mehr als ich sagen kann."

Javert griff nach Valjeans Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Das meinte ich nicht." Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus. „Ich… weiß, daß noch… Dinge möglich sind, zwischen zwei Männern, die wir… bisher… noch nicht getan haben."

Für eine Sekunde wirkte Valjean verständnislos, dann reagierte er. „Oh", machte er und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Wenn du mich… nehmen willst, bin ich dazu bereit."

„Nein", erwiderte Javert hastig, und wiederholte langsamer, „nein. Du verstehst mich falsch. Ich möchte, daß du… mich…" Er hatte kein Wort für das, was er sagen wollte. Das, was Valjean benutzt hatte, erschien ihm nicht richtig zu sein.

Valjean setzte sich etwas auf. „Bist du sicher, daß du das willst?" fragte er ernst. „Ich habe in Toulon einiges beobachtet, und das scheint sehr schmerzhaft zu sein."

„Ich bin sicher", bestätigte Javert, auch wenn er dies eigentlich nicht war. Es war keine direkte Lüge, nur seine Motive waren nicht diejenigen, die Valjean vermuten mußte.

„Ich habe Angst, ich tue dir weh, ich könnte dich verletzen", wandte Valjean ein.

„Das wirst du nicht, du hast mir versprochen, daß ich sicher bei dir bin." Javert schaffte es, nicht darauf hinzuweisen, daß Valjean für sich offenbar den Schmerz ohne weiteres akzeptiert hatte.

„Aber wir müssen etwas benutzen, damit es gehen wird." Valjean schien seinen Widerstand aufgegeben haben.

Wortlos griff Javert nach seinem Rock, der neben dem Bett hing, und zog das kleine Fläschchen heraus, was er auf dem Markt gekauft hatte.

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß du auch daran gedacht hast, wo du sonst nichts dem Zufall überläßt." Valjean fühlte sich unbehaglich. Javerts Wunsch hinterließ ein zwiespältiges Gefühl in ihm. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, sich selbst einzugestehen, daß er die Vorstellung von dem, was Javert vorgeschlagen hatte, erregend fand, aber er erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an nächtliche Schreie in Toulon, die so gar nichts Lustvolles an sich gehabt hatten. Gut, bei jenen Geschehnissen hatte es sich eher um Vergewaltigungen gehandelt, etwas das Valjean sicher nicht vorhatte. Trotzdem konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Javert möglicherweise Verletzungen beizubringen. „Warum möchtest du das tun?"

„Ich möchte dich so nah, wie ich kann, fühlen", antwortete Javert leise und erkannte, daß auch dies ein Teil der Wahrheit war. „Ich muß spüren, daß all dies wirklich real ist."

Valjean nickte. „Ich verstehe." Seine Hände fuhren in dem fort, worin sie vorher gestört worden waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Javert von dessen Hose befreit hatte, doch diesem kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Endlich jedoch lag Javert vollständig nackt auf dem schmalen Bett. Irgendwie hatte er die Vorstellung gehabt, Valjean würde sich auf ihn werfen, und es schnell zuende bringen, aber offenbar hatte dieser andere Pläne. Während die eine Hand ihn zärtlich streichelte, war die andere auf die Rückseite seines Körpers gewandert und strich über sein Hinterteil. Valjeans Lippen senkten sich erneut auf Javerts Mund. Ein wenig schien sich Javerts Körper zu entspannen. Seine eigenen Hände begannen, an dem letzten verbliebenen Stück Stoff zwischen ihnen zu zerren. Er wollte nicht mehr waren, denn Dinge, die ihm Unbehagen bereiteten, brachte er lieber schnell hinter sich.

Während Valjean seine Hände dort fortnahm, wo sie gerade dafür gesorgt hatten, daß der andere sich entspannte, um seine eigene Hose vollständig auszuziehen, drehte Javert sich auf den Bauch. Er lag ganz still und wartete darauf, daß Valjean endlich tun würde, worum er ihn gebeten hatte.

Er spürte, wie Valjean über ihm kniete und wartete auf den Schmerz, von dem er wußte, daß er unweigerlich kommen würde. Stattdessen fühlte er Valjeans Lippen, wie sie von seinem Nacken bis zu seinen Hüften eine feuchte Spur zogen. Kleine Schauder liefen durch seinen Körper. Fast hätte er übersehen, wie Valjeans Hand nach dem Fläschchen tastete, das neben ihm auf dem Kissen gelegen hatte.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte Javert erneut. Jetzt war es unausweichlich. Er versuchte, seiner plötzlich aufsteigenden Panik Herr zu werden, während er hörte, wie Valjean das Fläschchen öffnete, und dann spürte, wie vom Öl glitschige Hände über sein Hinterteil strichen.

Plötzlich war das etwas, das in ihn eindrang; passierte es jetzt schon? Nein, das war nur ein Finger, wie er erleichtert registrierte. Instinktiv wußte er, daß ein Wehren gegen den Eindringling es noch unangenehmer machen würde. Also lag er still, krallte sich im Laken als Schutz gegen den Schmerz und die aufsteigende Panik fest und zwang sich, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Valjean starrte auf den Körper unter sich. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie das, was sie hier taten, zu einer lustvollen Erfüllung führen sollte. Ganz offensichtlich war schon die Vorbereitung unangenehm für Javert, und das bereitete Valjean beinahe körperliche Schmerzen.

Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, daß er alles richtig machte. Sein Wissen bezog sich auf ein paar Beobachtungen in einer halbdunklen Zelle, bei denen man dazu noch so tat, als würde man nicht hinsehen. Andererseits hatte Javert ausdrücklich darum gebeten, es schien sogar immens wichtig für ihn zu sein.

Ganz vorsichtig fügte Valjean seinem Finger einen zweiten hinzu. Auf einmal wußte er, daß er es so nicht würde tun können, wenn Javert sein Gesicht in einem Kissen verbarg, und er selbst raten mußte, was in dem anderen vorgehen mochte. Er zog seine Hand fort.

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. War es Erleichterung? Panik? Bedauern?

„Das geht so nicht, Javert", sagte Valjen leise. „Du wirst dich umdrehen müssen, ich muß dich ansehen können."

Ganz langsam drehte Javert sich auf den Rücken. Der verstörte Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschreckte Valjean; gleichzeitig fühlte er sich erleichtert, daß nichts, was er bislang getan hatte, irgend etwas daran geändert hatte, daß Javert noch immer vollständig erregt war. Fragend blickte er Javert an.

„Bitte, mache weiter", antwortete dieser auf die stumme Frage. Er wußte nicht, wie er seine Angst, seine Schmerzen verbergen sollte, wenn Valjean ihn ansah, der wenn er auch nur etwas davon in seinen Augen lesen würde, sofort aufhören würde, aber er wußte, daß sie dies hier zuende bringen mußten.

Javert sah zu, wie sich Valjean über ihn beugte und einen kurzen, sanften Kuß auf seiner Erektion plazierte. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, bäumte er sich auf. Als er wieder ruhig zum Liegen kam, stellte er fest, daß das Kissen unter seinem Kopf dort verschwunden war und sich jetzt unter seinen Hüften befand. Valjean mußte es unbemerkt nach unten verschoben haben.

Jetzt griff Valjean erneut nach dem Fläschchen und verteilte das Öl auf sich selbst.

Irgendein Teil von Javerts Gehirn, der nicht damit beschäftigt war, die Angst zu kontrollieren, stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, daß dies mit Abstand der erotischste Anblick war, der sich ihm bisher geboten hatte, während ein anderer Teil kommentierte, daß seine Auswahl solcher Anblicke bislang sehr beschränkt gewesen war. Was dachte er nur für absurdes Zeugs?

Valjean schob sich zwischen Javerts Beine und brachte sich in die richtige Position. Javert konnte fühlen, daß es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab vor dem, was gleich von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen würde. Valjean blickte ihn an, als bäte er stumm um Erlaubnis. Javert nickte und schloß gleichzeitig die Augen. Valjean sollte den Schmerz dort nicht ablesen können.

Javert fühlte, wie seine Hüften gepackt wurden, und mit einem einzigen Stoß drang etwas Riesengroßes in ihn ein. Es war, als würde ein glühendes Eisen in ihn getrieben. So heiß mußte sich das Eisen anfühlen, mit dem in Toulon die Male in die Haut gebrannt wurden.

Er wartete auf eine Wiederholung des Schmerzes, auf neuen Schmerz. Als weder dieser kam, noch Valjean sich bewegte, schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Er sah Valjean über sich, in dessen Augen Sorge, Liebe und mühsam unter Kontrolle gehaltenes Begehren zu lesen war.

Vorsichtig streich Valjean eine Haarsträhne aus Javerts Gesicht. Alles drängte in ihm, sich zu bewegen, dieses fremde, irritierende Gefühl, sich in einem anderen Körper zu befinden, noch intensiver zu spüren, aber zuerst mußte er feststellen, daß es Javert gut ging. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Der Schmerz, der eben noch unerträglich schien, verebbte ein wenig, so daß es auszuhalten war, und nunmehr war das in Javert vorherrschende Gefühl das einer unbeschreiblichen Nähe. Die Hände, die sich eben noch im Laken verkrallt hatten, lösten sich und strichen über Valjeans Brust.

Valjean zog sich etwas zurück. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf Javerts Mund, während er dann erneut sich tief in den anderen Körper bohrte.

Javert bereitete sich auf eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes vor. Durch den Kuß hatte Valjean jedoch den Winkel minimal verändert, und statt Schmerz schoß plötzlich eine ganz andere Empfindung durch Javerts Körper. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Sterne zu sehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade geschehen war, und es war ihm auch egal, er wollte nur, daß es wieder geschah. Wie von selbst legten sich seine Hände auf Valjeans Hüften, um ihn dazu zu bringen zu wiederholen, was auch immer er gerade getan hatte.

Es hätte dieser Aufforderung nicht bedurft, denn nachdem Valjean die Reaktion des Körpers unter und um ihn gespürt hatte, war er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten. Ein weiteres vorsichtiges Vordringen war ihm nicht mehr möglich. Er begann, sich mit kräftigen, leidenschaftlichen Stößen zu bewegen, die nichts Kontrolliertes mehr an sich hatten.

Javert versuchte, mit seinen Händen, Valjean noch tiefer in sich hineinzuziehen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich noch schneller zu bewegen. Jeder einzelne Stoß trieb eine neue Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper, jede noch ein wenig stärker als die vorherige. Er hatte längst keine Gewalt mehr über seine Stimmbänder, und wären seine Lippen und seine Zunge nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit Valjeans Mund fieberhafte Küsse auszutauschen, hätte er laut geschrieen.

Jeder Stoß, jeder Kuß, jede Bewegung von Javerts Körper brachte Valjean seinem Höhepunkt näher. Durch den Schleier seiner Leidenschaft hindurch wußte er plötzlich, daß sie diesen Höhepunkt gemeinsam erreichen mußten, eine Befriedigung nacheinander wie bisher war dem, was hier geschah, nicht angemessen. Er ließ seine linke Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, umfaßte Javerts Erektion und begann, die Hand im Rhythmus seiner Stöße auf und ab zu bewegen.

Javert hatte schon zuvor gedacht, vor Lust schier zu explodieren, so daß diese Berührung zuviel war. Mit Valjeans Namen auf den Lippen entlud er sich, während nur Sekunden später Valjean sich mit einem heftigen letzten Stoß in ihm verströmte.

Fast wie betäubt blieb Valjean bewegungslos dort liegen, wo er nach dem letzten Stoß zusammengebrochen war. Die Gewalt ihres gemeinsamen Höhepunktes hatte ihn vollkommen überwältigt. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine kleine Bewegung zu machen. Trotzdem hob er den Kopf um einige wenige Zentimeter, um Javerts Gesicht unter sich studieren zu können. Es lag ein Ausdruck fassungslosen Staunens darauf, gepaart mit etwas anderem, das Valjeans nicht in der Lage war zu deuten.

Es vergingen zehn Minuten, bis Valjean es gelang, sein Körpergewicht wenigstens etwas zu verlagern, so daß Javert es nicht mehr vollständig tragen mußte. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten schaffte er es, sich neben Javert zu rollen. „Oh, Gott, ich habe nicht erwartet, daß es so sein würde."

Javert starrte ihn an und drehte sich auf die Seite, so daß er Valjean den Rücken zuwandte.

Entgegen der Mattigkeit, die ihm eigentlich diktierte, keine weitere Bewegung zu machen, schaffte Valjean es, sich aufzusetzen. Manchmal hatten seine berühmten herkulesartigen Kräfte so seine Vorteile. „Was ist mir dir?" fragte er besorgt. „Habe ich etwas getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen?"

Javert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Habe ich dir zu sehr wehgetan?"

Javert schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal heftiger.

„Was ist es dann?" Valjean stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen, so daß er über Javert hinüber sehen konnte, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen zu können.

„Ich habe wieder einmal versagt", erwiderte Javert düster. „Das scheint zur Gewohnheit zu werden."

„Wieso hast du versagt?" wollte Valjean verständnislos wissen.

„Erst bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage, meine Pflicht zu tun, dann scheitere ich daran, mir das Leben zu nehmen, und jetzt schaffe ich es nicht einmal… Ach, es ist gleichgültig."

„Das ist es ganz und gar nicht", widersprach Valjean energisch. „Wenn dich etwas beschäftigt, dann will ich das wissen."

„Ich wollte dir etwas geben, ich wollte dir beweisen, was ich empfinde." Javerts Stimme klang flach. „Wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, glaubte ich, könnte ich gleichzeitig büßen für das, was ich dir in der Vergangenheit angetan habe. Nur hat es nicht funktioniert, weil ich das eben mit Sicherheit keine Buße nennen würde."

Valjean atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Er hatte gewußt, daß Javerts Charakter sehr kompliziert war, aber hierauf war er nicht gefaßt. Er drückte Javert einen sanften Kuß auf die nackte Schulter. „Was ist verkehrt daran, daß du uns beiden etwas beschert hast, das uns beide überrascht hat? Es ‚positiv überrascht' zu nennen, wäre die mehr als untertrieben." Das kurze Lächeln, das in Valjeans Stimme zu hören gewesen war, verschwand, als er weitersprach. „Und es gibt keinen Grund, daß du mir etwas beweisen mußt oder für irgend etwas büßen müßtest. Du bist hier, das beweist mir genug. Und ich bin hier, das sollte dir zeigen, daß ich nicht finde, daß du für irgend etwas büßen müßtest."

Zögernd drehte Javert sich herum, so daß er Valjean ansehen konnte. „Trotzdem erscheint es mir nicht richtig, daß ich etwas für dich tun möchte, und dann hauptsächlich selber davon profitiere."

„Denkst du, daß das so ist?" Valjean lachte leise und begann, mit der Hand zwischen den Laken herumzutasten. „Ich fürchte, wir haben noch ein bißchen zu lernen, was dem anderen Genuß bereitet." Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. „Es ist noch halbvoll", sagte er und hielt das Fläschchen in die Höhe.

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte Javert.

„Nun, in einigen Stunden, wenn wir uns ein wenig erholt haben, könnten wir das eben wiederholen, mit vertauschten Rollen", schlug Valjean vor.

Für einen Moment wollte Javert protestieren, weil dadurch das, was er getan hatte, irgendwie seinen Sinn verlor, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm bewußt, daß genau dies die Absicht war. Valjean hatte vor zu beweisen, daß das, was in diesem Bett geschah, nur dazu da war, einander Freuden zu bereiten, und nichts damit zu tun hatten, wer wem möglicherweise überlegen oder etwas schuldig sein mochte. „Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er statt dessen nur. „Als du vorhin glaubtest, ich hätte es so vorgeschlagen, schienst du nicht sehr… begeistert zu sein."

„Das war allerdings auch, bevor ich erlebt habe, wie du reagiert hast. Daher würde ich gerne erfahren, wie das war." Valjean kuschelte sich an Javert heran. „Und danach können wir entscheiden, was wem besser gefällt."

Mit einem durchaus amüsierten Blick auf diesen unglaublichen Mann in seinen Armen griff Javert nach dem Laken, um es über sie zu breiten. Je schneller sie etwas Schlaf fanden, desto eher würden sie ausgeruht genug sein, um zu tun, was Valjean vorgeschlagen hatte.


End file.
